marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonardo da Vinci (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Leonardo da Vinci | Aliases = Aries, D.E.A.T.H. (D'a Vinci '''E'levating 'A'gents 'T'o 'H'elm) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = 's ; formerly | Relatives = Piero Fruosino di Antonio da Vinci (father, deceased); Caterina (mother, deceased); several half-siblings (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Pieta, Immortal City, Rome, Italy, Europe. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 178 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Republic of Florence | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Engineer, painter, architect, inventor | Education = Apprenticed to Andrea di Cione | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Vinci, Grand Duchy of Florence, Italy | Creators = Carl Wessler; Bob Forgione | First = Astonishing Vol 1 54 | HistoryText = Origin '''Leonardo da Vinci (literally, "Leonardo, from Vinci") was born in Vinci (Florence), the son of simple parents. He was one of the thinkers spawned by the Renaissance from the 14th century, and became a polymath: painter, sculptor, architect, musician, mathematician, engineer, inventor. His genius, perhaps more than that of any other figure, epitomized the Renaissance. Among his works, he wrote some notes for a steam engine. Brotherhood of the Shield Leonardo was also an adventurer and part of the Brotherhood of the Shield, a secret organization dedicated to preserving all life on Earth, which included many other geniuses throughout history such as Sir Isaac Newton, Imhotep, Zhang Heng, and Galileo. They were the first heroes to defeat Galactus and the Brood and turn Celestials back. Alongside his assistants Lorenzo and Pietro, Leonardo observed a dark spot growing on the sun and constructed a suit capable of flight. After donning the suit, he left the duo, presumably to deal with the dark spot. Phoenix Force Centuries ago, a messenger from K'un-Lun approached Leonardo to ask him to come to the city and help them against the approaching Phoenix Force. Fongji's training as the next Iron Fist was not going well. She was reluctant to cooperate and still would not speak. Yu-Ti goaded her into action by insulting her mother. Leonardo arrived in K'un Lun to find her frustrated, angry, and bleeding, still making very little progress. Finally, in a fit of rage, she manifested the Phoenix, blasting Lei Kung halfway across the training yard, and then collapsed. Leonardo recruited the Thunderer's other students and over time they constructed an enormous telescope to watch for the Phoenix's arrival. He opined that this was an opportunity to study the Phoenix Force itself and attempt to understand why it was coming to Earth. Yu-Ti and Fongji sat at the scrying spring of Bo-Ling, where an image of a dragon appeared to them. He interpreted it as the sign that she must confront Shou-Lao the Undying -- the rite of passage required for all Iron Fists. Two days later, Fongji emerged from the cave, smiling and wielding the power of the Iron Fist. She spoke for the first time, thanking Yu-Ti. By night, Leonardo consulted his telescope and saw the Phoenix approaching. He sent a messenger to bring Yu-Ti and Fongji, saying that the time had come. S.H.I.E.L.D. Leonardo mastered time travel, and leaving an ingenious robot to live out his mortal life, he traveled forward in time to some point in the 1960s. Here, he met Leonid, a mysterious new member of the Shield, promising "in my hands I hold hope and the rescuing of all things." He presented himself to the ruling body of the Shield, and was a leader in the group, eventually leading to a disagreement between himself and Isaac Newton, the undying leader of the group. Wheels Within Wheels It was during this time that Leonardo, under the alias Aries, formed an organization called the Great Wheel of Zodiac. The group consisted of members Vasili Dassaiev, John Garrett, Shoji Soma, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Daniel Whitehall, Viktor Uvarov, and Thomas Davidson. Each member was assigned a codename from the Greek zodiac calendar. The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Leonardo, he would provide them resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. Each mission involved acquiring advanced technology from around the world. The Great Wheel later fell apart due to the betrayal of Dassaiev and Uvarov. The broken Wheel led to the creations of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan, and the Zodiac Cartel. Leonardo revealed years later that he formed the Great Wheel because he hoped it would control its members. Leonardo was seen years later as a technical adviser to the post-H.A.M.M.E.R. iteration of S.H.I.E.L.D., but how long he held this role and where in his timeline it falls is unknown. Da Vinci resurfaced in the present not long after the decommissioning of S.H.I.E.L.D. following Hydra's short-lived takeover of the United States. He started assembling in secret a group of geniuses and people of interest to build something new to stand in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s place. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius: Leonardo is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. His intelligence is classed as above genius. He is one of the smartest people who ever lived. Expert Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, any machinery. Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans should the situation changes. | Strength = Has the strength of a normal human, he also engages in moderate regular exercise. | Equipment = * Leonardo da Vinci's Armor: A mechanical suit capable of flight. * Human Machine | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Ennilux possess in its vaults an unknown thing from da Vinci, and Cole some notes for a steam engine. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Historical Figures Category:Infinity Formula Category:Government Agents Category:Famous Scientists Category:Famous Artists